


Aurora Borealis

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: DSB Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Destiel Smut Brigade, Love Confessions, M/M, Photo prompt, Smut adjacent, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always wanted to see the Northern Lights. Cas obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Visual Prompt Fill: 
> 
> http://destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com/post/116022001408/april-10th-daily-destiel-drabble-prompt

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Dean murmured against the back of Castiel’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His nose felt cold and when he burrowed it deeper into Cas’ skin, the other man hummed his approval, leaning back against Dean’s chest.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Dean huffed a soft laugh.

“Cas, you transported us to Alaska so I could see the Aurora Borealis. This is pretty much the best date I’ve ever had.”

“I downloaded an app that sent me a notification when the “perfect storm” of events happened for the Northern Lights to shine,” Cas explained as he looked up and at Dean, boldness burning behind his eyes. “I wanted to show you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Cas.”

“I wanted to.”

Dean sighed and pushed his face into Cas’ neck again, nipping with his teeth once, gently, before leaning back and looking up at the swirl of colors in the sky. Blues and pinks tinged with red and orange, purple and green moved like the incoming tide right above them. The light show moved in slow motion across the Alaskan sky, shifting and changing every few seconds in minute ways, until suddenly, the horizon looked completely different than it had only moments before.

Cas turned in his arms, and Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when he felt a tongue lapping at his exposed throat, travelling up to the stubble on his chin, seeking silent entry into the corner of his mouth. Dean tugged Cas closer, and they kissed in the middle of the dark forest, sky shining above them, moving like old magic, natural and easy. Dean could feel Castiel’s fingers snaking underneath his jacket, tickling his spine. They were warm, Castiel was always warm, and when he splayed both his hands, Dean felt heat surging through his body.

“Cas, you don’t have to…”  

“I love you, you know.”

“Yes. I know.”

“Then why won’t you let me?”

“Let you what?”

“Love you.”

He said it so simply and Dean felt his chest tighten. He never wanted Cas to think he didn’t care about him, not after everything they’d experienced. He pulled Cas close, whispering into the other man’s skin promises to try harder, to be better, to never forget what they went through to be together. Castiel pressed his warm body against the length of Dean and kissed Dean until he quieted and raised his eyes once again to the sky. They didn’t speak again until the colors began to fade into dark blues and purples and then the space above them was black again, dotted with white stars.

“Ready?”

Dean nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Flying with an angel felt as if the world was rushing by and through and all around him, disconnecting him from the tether of gravity to float weightless in the ether. When they returned to the bunker, it was directly to their bed, where Cas proceeded to take Dean apart, slowly and resolutely. When Castiel finally pressed into him, Dean felt the tears running down his face, but he didn’t care. He closed his eyes and watched the colors swirl behind his eyelids, blues and pinks tinged with red and orange, purple and green moving like the incoming tide between them.

 


End file.
